


How a Detective can be Better than a Waitress

by Dragon_in_a_Mask



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpacas, Hand Jobs, Johnlock Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, at least not too hard, dont judge me, just read the damn fic, ok i'll stop now, thats what she said, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_a_Mask/pseuds/Dragon_in_a_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back from a bad date and Sherlock makes the night better</p>
            </blockquote>





	How a Detective can be Better than a Waitress

Sherlock watched as John stormed out of the flat, mumbling something about how Sherlock could be a genius and a ruddy idiot at the same time. He would never admit this to John, but he liked annoying John to the point of leaving, just so he could prove himself that he would come back. It was a dangerous game of course, with the looming possibility of John being pushed to the limit and 221B would never again be home to the consulting detective’s blogger.   
But today was different. He did not mean to drive out John at all. Granted he probably could have used kinder words when describing his date later tonight. They had been on dates before and Sherlock got to meet her, and discovered she was the biggest bore on the planet. Everything she did annoyed Sherlock to no end, from the way she spoke to the way she drank her tea, drove the detective mad. And when John announced that he was going on a date with the woman that night, Sherlock voiced his opinion.  
“Why do you insist on thrusting her presence on yourself? All she talks about is herself not giving others any chance to have a say in the conversation, she drinks her tea with an annoying gargle sound in the back of her throat, she insists on wearing clothes that are a size too small so she can appear more attractive, and the only reason she didn’t end this after the first encounter at the pub is because you are excellent in the bedroom based on the evidence of the sounds you make when you think I’m not in. You probably would have ended it after the first date if you weren’t so lonely and horny. Might I suggest finding a more suitable girl for your intelligence level the next time? Or better yet just stop being a slave to your sex drive.” Ok maybe the last bit was a little harsh, but John deserved so much better. This statement resulted in John yelling at Sherlock about how insensitive he was, and then storming out of the flat to go meet Victoria or whatever her name was, leaving Sherlock to his thoughts.  
Why did this woman upset him so much? Yes there was the obvious, but when John brought other women home, Sherlock forced politeness as best as he could muster, and let the relationship dissolve on its own. Sherlock laid on the couch with his hands pressed together under his nose. He thought of John. He thought of the strange twisted sensation in his stomach he ignored whenever John went out with a woman. Strange twisted sensation… What is that any way? Time to analyze. It’s nothing he ate. He rarely eats and when he does he takes some care into the food choice. Plus the timing of the sensation. It shows whenever John mentions a new girl he is going to take out for dinner, or to the theater. Hm… Jealousy. Wait, is the great Sherlock Holmes jealous? It’s possible. John is his blogger. Sherlock said he would be lost without his blogger in jest, but neither of them knew how true that statement really was.   
Sherlock suddenly finds himself thinking of John and the times he shouldn’t have been thinking about his blogger, but was doing so any way. Like last week at a crime scene. He found himself staring at the slight curl of hair at the nape of John’s neck because he hadn’t had a chance for a haircut yet, for a full two seconds before realizing he wasted time not studying the body on the ground before him. He liked the little curl of hair. He also liked the lines that crinkled around John’s eyes whenever he smiled at Sherlock’s wit or genius. Sherlock also liked it that John was not afraid to keep him in line. Not afraid to remind Sherlock that he really is still human, despite all the times others might not think so.   
When did these feelings start to present themselves? Sherlock thinks about this. Sounds of a gun shot rang through his mind. That’s it. He realized he loved John the moment he figured out that it was John that saved his life from the cabbie and his own stupidity after a meager twenty four hours of their first meeting. He loves John Watson. He loves John Watson and the way he looks at Sherlock on the way home from a case that was solved when he doesn’t think Sherlock can see him. He loves the way John looks in his well-fitting jumpers, and the way his shirt slides up and he could see his midriff when he takes them off…  
Sherlock was surprised to find himself half hard at the thought of Johns exposed skin. He wants John in a new way. He wants to consume John. Wants John to gasp his name. He wants John to be his and his alone. And he intends on making it happen tonight.  
\---------------  
“Well congratulations Sherlock,” John calls from the door way as he takes off his coat, as Sherlock is no longer on the couch where he left him. “Thanks to you all I could hear when she wasn’t talking about herself was the weird nose she made in the back of her throat whenever she drank something.” Silence answered him. “Sherlock?” he called. No response. “Oh never mind,” John mutters, deciding that Sherlock must have gone out, as he walks upstairs to his room.  
Once upstairs, John stared undressing. He only got his tie and jumper off and was starting to unbutton his dress shirt, when he heard the familiar baritone voice of Sherlock say his name right behind him. But before he could turn around, Sherlock’s hands and arms found their way around John’s torso and rested on his half bare chest. John was surprised at his own reaction to relax into the touch.   
“Sherlock? What are you doing?” Sherlock responded by kissing the sensitive area in Johns neck that made him go weak. John relaxed further as raven curls brushed his cheek. Then John could feel hot breath on his ear when Sherlock responded to the question.   
“I’m going to make you mine and prove to you how much better a detective can be than a waitress,” the deep baritone resonated strait to Johns cock, just before Sherlock decided to end that sentence by gently bighting on John’s ear. John couldn’t stop the gasp that sounded from his throat. John had no idea how much he wanted this until this very moment. Sherlock smiled, but he had to be sure. “We can stop this now and act like nothing happened, it’s not too late to go back. Or we could continue,” Sherlock slipped his hand threw the opening of John’s shirt and puled at his nipple. “Is this what you want?”  
“Oh God yes,” John gasped. Sherlock grinned and spun John around and kissed him. John was surprised at the movement but now it meant that it was Johns turn to make Sherlock melt. John was not one to honk his own horn, but he knew that if he was good at something, that something was kissing. He nudged Sherlock’s lips open with his own and slid his tongue inside the detective’s mouth, and after a few moments, Sherlock was gripping onto John’s shirt for support. John can feel Sherlock’s hardening length on his stomach. They both moaned into each other’s mouths. Not breaking the kiss Sherlock starts unbuttoning the rest of Johns dress shirt, while John starts pulling up Sherlock’s tee.   
Finally giving up on undressing while kissing, the couple broke apart and quickly got undressed. John got down to his red pants before Sherlock, who was wearing his back and white ones with a bee on the front, pushed John over onto the bed and pinned him down with a deep kiss. Sherlock started to kiss down John’s neck and down his chest, cataloging the taste, texture, and sent of Johns skin, enjoying the different sounds and moans his new over made as his kissed down his chest and latched onto his right nipple. John gasped as Sherlock sucked and licked at his right nipple while his hand played with his left. John’s hands wound in Sherlock’s hair and caressed his pale skin. Sherlock finally unlatched from John’s nipple and started working his way down, kissing all the way. When Sherlock reached John’s crotch, he nuzzled the bulge and inhaled Johns sent before mouthing John though the fabric. John couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. Sherlock grinned as he pulled Johns pants off of him. John stuffed two knuckles of his fist into his mouth to prevent overly loud noises that would alert Mrs. Hudson as Sherlock tentatively slipped the head of John’s length into his mouth. His tongue exploring all of John as he went farther down. John stifled a loud moan with his knuckles and wound his other hand into Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock took as much of john as he could and stroked what he couldn’t and soon had John begging for him.  
“Sher- Sherlock. Ah! Please… please let me… let-“John moaned a bit obscenely. Sherlock slid off of him with a small pop, looked up at John through his eyelashes and continued stroking him. “Let you what?” he said with a deeper but an even voice. John swallowed at the gorgeous scene before him. He dreamed of that mouth, which could shoot insults faster than Billy the Kid could fire his gun, being used for something as wonderfully dirty as this. But dreams have nothing on the real thing.  
“Please let me cum.”  
“As long as you promise to say my name when you do,” he said with a voice like poisoned honey. John nodded and Sherlock to him in once more and sucked, giving all he could into the blow job. He sucked hard and deep, while tugging slightly on Johns balls. John’s head rolled back onto the bed as he moaned aloud and frankly my dear did not give a damn about how loud he was.  
“Sherlock I’m gonna- Gonna cu- ah! Sherlock!” He gasped as he came hard down Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock swallowed what he could and wiped off his mouth what he couldn’t.   
While John was panting on the bed, Sherlock removed his own pants and started stroking fast and hard. John coming to from his post-orgasmic haze saw what he was doing, sat up and stopped Sherlock’s strokes. “Let me repay the favor,” John said in a low voice that managed to send shivers up Sherlock’s spine. He let go of himself and they adjusted so John was in between Sherlock’s legs, and his hands were on John’s shoulders for support. John kissed Sherlock while stroking him slowly and tentatively. John stroked faster as the kiss became more heated, more obscene. Sherlock moaned into John’s mouth. They broke the kiss long enough for Sherlock to say “Oh John I-” before John’s tongue was in his mouth again. Soon Sherlock twitched in John’s hand before covering John’s stomach with cum. The boys fall over panting.  
You slow clap from your spot leaning on the door frame. The boys jump apart and look at you. John clearly forgot that his friend from Uni was gonna crash here for the night, and that he said “We can’t always hear the knock so just let yourself in.” You heard them upstairs and came in just as Sherlock was half way through with John. John shouts your name when his sex addled brain finally registers who you are and why you were there. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”  
“I was going to but I have a kind of voyeurism streak and you two looked so good together! But I have to ask, can I join in next time?” John and Sherlock look at each other and smile before looking back at you.  
“I think we need to teach our little voyeur a little lesson about privacy, don’t you John?” John picks up his belt off the floor and grins at you. “Yes I think so. And I think I know just how to do it too.”  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ok this was the first fan fic i ever wrote so dont judge me to harshly i never claimed to be a great writer or nothin' but i want to know what people think of my writing style and where i can improve and so on so please comment and so on! thank you for reading!


End file.
